A Knight and A Thief
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Two robbers, the Black Cat Sisters...move thru darkness, blending into the shadows to stalk their prey. Two gems of LaRousse are left in the kingdom...one side of the party wishes to marry, the other wishes for excitement... Rated M but not a lemon
1. Chapter 1

Jewel 1: The Sapphire Crow

**My baby sis watched a show about a robber going good…and so my mind started to tick…and this came out of it XD**

**Disclaimer: own nada!**

No One's POV:

The sun had set over the city of Minamo City. On the cities tallest building, top floor; two girls dressed in formal dresses were attending a ball to showcase a newly presented master piece done by a popular artist. The sapphire crow; was displayed in a glass case behind armed guard.

The two girls were dressed in similar dresses. One was in a sky blue dress, no shoulder coverage and modest yet sexy. She had long dark blue hair and cobalt eyes. The other girl was almost the same height as her friend, her hair was short chocolate brown and sapphire eyes, her dress had no shoulder coverage as well but it too was modest and sexy. They walked and talk to each other like they were of family relation…

Just then the lights went out, the crowd of people, mostly the girls, screamed as the sounds of gun fire and glass breaking echoed through the floor. When the light came back on, three guards were on the ground holding there limbs from being shot. And everyone turned there eyes to the glass case…it was broken into and the sapphire crow was gone, in replace was a stuffed black cat with a smaller stuffed black cat attached to it look at the crowd with a smug look, attached to the collar was a timer quickly counted down.

Down on the first floor were the two girls in the modest yet sexy dresses, but the one with sapphire eyes had a black bag over her shoulder as they entered their car. As they drove away, the top floor exploded with flames spitting out of the windows. The two girls smiled at each other and continued to drive away.

The girl with blue hair looked at her sister. "May stop opening the bag, we can polish it after we get home…" she said as she looked back at the road to continue driving.

"But Dawn…its' so dirty…those scum bags never took care of this poor thing…" her sister whined as she closed the bag and put it under her seat.

"I know, and May…we might have gone a little over board in the explosives…" Dawn sighed.

"So? The group of people there were Mobsters…I don't think they even deserved to die so quickly like that. They are of the same people who killed our parents and made us into we are today…Really Dawn, I know its wrong to kill but seriously they do it for the fun of it!" she said.

"I understand that May, really I do….but…if we are caught…we won't receive a fair trail after killing so many people…" Dawn said softly.

"IF we are caught, no one can catch us, no one can tame us…once we're tamed, and it is only a painful wait till our deaths…" May said just as softly.

Dawn and her sister May worked their way to an abandon mansion. Dawn parked in the garage that was perfectly hidden under the trees and shrubs. Once out May grabbed the bag. Now that they were inside, they went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Inside was a nothing. But Dawn pulled the light bulb down slightly and the back of the fridge opened eerily. But the sisters weren't bothered at all as they walked down the steps and the back of the fridge closed, closing them in. They still went down the steps.

The stairwell lit up in soft lights, the stairs started out to be made of rock and stone until after 20 steps when they became more sophisticated and elegant. They entered a dark room that was underground. Dawn snapped her fingers and the lights came on. The room was covered in gold, silver, sapphires, rubies, emeralds and other colorful gems. There were mountains of them, all polished to shine in the light. May had taken the bag to the table in the middle of everything. She opened the bag to reveal the Sapphire Crow. She started to polish it.

"To call you a crow…is cruel…your beauty is like a dove…" May said as she finished polishing it and it shined must better than before. And it was true; it looked more like a dove than a crow.

"May, we had enough here to retire from our thieving ways…is there any place you wished to go to live?" Dawn asked, she was tired of stealing from even the more evil killers, she was just tired.

"Sis…" May knew her sister was tired, in fact she herself was tired…they knew they lost the thrill of stealing from the evil beings and even putting a end to their lives wasn't as filling as before. "You really think we can settle down enough to live normally?"

"Maybe not normally but just settle down, to fall in love or something…" Dawn said as she sat on the table with her sister.

"To fall in love…who would love untamable and twisted as us…believe me when I say, I wouldn't mind to fall in love with someone…be he has to love every part of me…" May said.

Dawn looked at her sister. "Yes, even the parts we wish never happened…the part of pure and the parts of taint…"

May gently touched the 'crow' as she set it in the middle of the table. "The taint might be a little hard to love…but it's who we are…"

They sighed, as they went into a small room next to the mountain of gems. Inside there was one bed. Both of them took off their dresses and hanged them up in the closet and put on an over sized shirt. Once under the covers they told each other a good night or sweet dreams, while gently holding each others hand, as if to let the other know they aren't alone.

*Meanwhile in LaRousse City*

"Paul, Drew! Why did you leave the banquet? You were supposed to meet your possible fiancé there…" the king said with a sigh as he saw his sons in their game room.

Paul, the purple haired prince was playing the thieves guild game on the plasma TV, not paying any attention to his father. Drew, the green haired prince was reading a book on the thoughts of the Black Cat Sisters, also not paying any attention to his father.

"Dear, you know they rather not have us pick out their wives…" the queen said as she entered the room.

"Exactly what mother had says." Drew said not looking up from the book.

"Just because Reggie had a successful marriage does not mean we will…" Paul said as he killed the boss of the level. "Cool, Drew I got the Black Cat Sisters unlocked."

"Really?" Drew said as he looked up at the screen putting all f his attention onto the TV.

The king then had a thought. "Would you boys rather marry the Black Cat Sisters?"

The two princes looked at their father with shock and then excitement.

"Of course, they are much more exciting than some boring princess!" they said together.

"Very well, if we can get them here, you will have to have them fall in love with you as you love them within a month, if not they get turned over to the police, deal?" the queen smiled.

The princes thought about it. "IF you can get them here…then we accept!"

The king and queen smiled and left the room leaving the two boys to think about how they would have the untamable black cat sister fall for them.

"If they are able to get them here…then…" Drew said with a smile.

"Never the less it's a win-win for us…but also a win-lose for them…" Paul said as he thought about it.

"True, but if we tell them about how if they don't love and marry us, then they get taken away to be put to death…I rather them not be put to death…" Drew said as he turned to the smaller TV and turned on the news channel. "Hey they struck again! This time it was mobsters and they took the Sapphire Crow…"

"Wow, they were able to get into such a high end place just to injure a few guards and kill the mobsters? That's what I call raw power…" Paul smiled as they watched the reports. "Oh it seems they have a new picture of them…Quick, download it."

"Already on it…awe it's not of their faces, but of their backs…downloading anyway…" Drew said as the printer in the room printed the picture and they took it and put it with the other stuff they had on the Black Cat Sisters.

"To be married to them…" Paul started.

"Life would be more fun…to be free…" Drew said as they looked at the colored picture.

They both then went to dinner to talk about the next step in their parents plan to have them married to the sisters.

**This…was…so…much…fun! XD**


	2. Jewel 2

Jewel 2: The meeting

**Last chapter was a lot of fun…I can be so twisted some times XD but everything that happens in my stories happen for a reason. X3**

**Disclaimer: I own….*looks around where I am* this! *holds up my bag of Christmas Candy***

*In the castle in LaRousse*

"Father…where did mother go…we haven't seen her since last night…" Drew said carefully as he, Paul and his father, the king, ate there breakfast.

"She went to request the Black Cat Sisters to join us, I just found out last night myself, that you mother knows them from her younger years." The king said as if it was nothing.

The seconds ticked slowly by. "Mother knows the Sisters?" Paul said finally.

"Yes, apparently they saved her from a group of bandits when they were young and she was on her way here to be married to me. Your mother said that they would protect the princess of their home region and if she ever needed them for one thing she would answer it. She doesn't know if they would remember her but she is going to try…she seemed to be fond of them. Did you know that the sisters saved your mother from the bandits at the age of 7...but with the sword and fighting skills of a pro…"

The two princes dropped their forks and looked at each other. This was information even they didn't have!

"You have to tell us! What else do you know about them!" they jumped to their feet and hurried to there father's side of the table.

The king laughed… as his sons tried to get him to talk.

*meanwhile in the abandon house*

A cloaked figure approached the house and entered it. Now down in the underground area, May opened her eyes after hearing the footsteps in the house. Dawn had her eyes open too. They nodded to each other and got out of bed and quickly got dressed in their black attire, it was form fitting and hugged every place the right way. They went up the steps to the house and entered without making a noise. They hid in the shadows as the intruder entered the living room near the kitchen.

May slowly crept up from behind and held a dagger to the throat of the cloaked being, Dawn slowly appeared while holding a bow and an arrow dipped in green poison, pointed at the intruders head. "You picked the wrong place to…" May started when the being laughed.

"Really girls, is this how you treat the queen of your homeland?" the cloaked person removed the hood to reveal her green hair and emerald eyes.

May immediately pulled back and Dawn lowered the arrow as May disappeared from behind the queen and reappeared next to Dawn in the shadows.

"We apologize, your majesty." They bowed slightly, but not dropping their weapons.

"What do we owe this honor?" Dawn asked.

"I have a special request for you two…by now you might be tired of thieving and stuff so how would you like to settle down in the castle of mine and become engaged to my youngest boys?" she smiled.

May and Dawn looked at each other. "I would think that two strays like us…would be unfit for you sons…plus we aren't really fit for the royal life style…" May said politely.

"Then how about you come and visit them for a month and get to know them…but I will let you know now, they are major fans of your work…"

Fans? They both thought at the same time. "Alright we will meet them…but what of our bounty and our treasure?" Dawn asked.

"The bounty will not come into play until after the month, if you decide to not marry them, then you will have to get a new hiding place for your stuff and yourselves, during the month you are visiting the treasure will be safe, I won't tell anyone where your hideout is, even though I don't really know where the treasure is myself." She said.

They thought about it for a minute. "Alright." They said as they fully bowed and this time dropping their weapons.

*meanwhile back at the castle*

"Father! Why won't you tell us?!" Drew asked.

"Because if I tell you everything I know then where would the fun be in having you actually talk with them?" the king said smugly.

"When are they going to get here?" Paul asked.

"Your mother should be back soon with them if they accepted." The king said as he picked up a book from the library.

The princes looked at each other and then ran out to get dressed in more 'appropriate' clothes for meeting the two most interest girls they will ever know. Once they were dressed in better clothes then the ones they were wearing. Before they had on black cat sisters t-shirts and slacks, pretty much their nightwear. Now they were dressed in their casual clothes but still a little more royal.

Now that they were dressed, the royal announcer announced that the Queen had returned. The two young princes ran to meet their mother. Now outside, they saw the coach roll up and their mother came out but no one else.

"M-mother…did they decline?" Drew asked.

Their mother frowned and sadly and shook her head.

The two princes' face fell and turned to go back into the castle when they stopped. In front of them were two girls that looked a lot the pictures of the Black Cat Sisters. The two girls bowed slightly and smiled.

"Hello young princes." They said at the same time and kept there heads down. No response. So they looked up to see that the two princes had a blush on their faces like no other and after a minute of them staring they somehow passed out.

May and Dawn looked at each other in confusion and looked at the queen, who was laughing at her sons reaction to meeting their idol. The servants came over and carefully picked them up and carried them to the garden, the queen went to May and Dawn.

"Why don't you go with them, if they wake and see your not there, they might think that this was a dream." She laughed as she went into the castle to see her husband.

The two sisters followed the servants and once the servants left, May and Dawn saw the princes on the benches still out cold. They looked at each other and smirked, when will they ever have another chance to pull a; disappear and reappear act on royalty like them. They went to the trees, Dawn went into the tree with blue flowers and May went into the tree with fresh fruit. After a while the princes woke and looked around.

"Did we fall asleep out here?" Paul asked.

"What day is it?" Drew asked carefully. "Where are the Black Cat Sisters?"

After a few moments of watching the princes, May and Dawn dropped down from the trees, starling the princes once again. "How do you do, prince?" they said together as they walked over to the princes.

Paul was speechless as Drew.

"You know us as the Black Cat Sisters, but my name is Dawn." Dawn said while bowing.

"And mine is May…your Drew and Paul correct?" May smiled while bowing her head a bit.

One thought ran through Paul's and Drew's mind: They know our names!

"Well Paul, I must say I do like the color of your hair…" Dawn said as she got out of her bow.

"And you, Drew, you eyes are like Queen Donna's." May said as she also got out of her bow.

"Uh…we...you…how…" Drew started.

Paul couldn't even find his tongue to speak.

May whispered to her sister in a very low voice. "Well, this might be a while…"

**Heh, Drew and Paul have met their idols, and is it love at first sight? YUP! But what about for the Sisters? Love at first sight?**


	3. Jewel 3

Jewel 3: The date and trauma

**I have to thank my bestie with this, I would not have any idea on how to do this chapter without her!**

**Disclaimer: I own this time…*looks around and notice my candy bag is gone* …him! *holds up Koneko, my bobcat kitty***

After a few hours after May and Dawn got Paul and Drew to actually speak full words to them; May was talking to Drew and Dawn was talking to Paul. May and Dawn were sitting on the bench back to back as Drew sat next to May and Paul sat next to Dawn.

"I have an idea! Paul how about we spilt and have a date with them on our own?" Drew said.

May's and Dawn's heart almost stopped and they looked at each other. They never really had been separated from each other, not since the deaths of their parents and siblings.

"Great, we can show them around. You ready Dawn?"

"…" May and Dawn held each other hands and stayed silent.

"May, I can take you to an Italian Restaurant near the castle…" Drew said slowly when they didn't respond to being separated.

May knew she couldn't be at her sisters' side; that if they truly wanted to wanted to be happy in a relationship they would have to put some space between themselves…

"Alright…"May said earning a glance from her sister Dawn, but she knew what May was thinking and she agreed.

"Dawn I can show you around the castle…" Paul said to Dawn.

"Sure…" Dawn said and she waved at her sister.

May saw Dawn's worried eyes saying; it should only last a few hours…

May returned with a look saying; we have to get used to this…

And with that they went their separate ways. Drew took May to the restaurant and Paul took Dawn further into the garden.

*With May and Drew*

May was a little on edge since she was away from her sister, but she didn't let it show. Drew took her to a restaurant called Davio's Northern Italian Steakhouse. It was rather expensive. May sat in the private seating room on the upper floor. She looked over her so called 'date' the Prince of this kingdom, Drew. He was dressed in a green button up shirt with a red tie loosely tied, his pants were black. He actually looked nice for such casual clothes. May was still dressed in her red form fitting shirt, it hugged her chest nicely, and her pants were just like skinny jeans. She felt like she was way too casual for this place.

"M-may…" Drew said.

"Yes your highness?" She smiled to hide her discomfort.

"I hope you don't mind, but this is my favorite place to eat at lunch…p-please pick anything you want…" he hid his face in his menu after he saw her smile in the dim lighting.

I can't believe it! I am really on a date with one of the Sisters! Drew thought as he blushed into the menu as he tried to remain calm.

The waiter came into the room and whispered in Drew's ear. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Drew knew the waiter, he was a good friend and Drew knew what he meant when he asked if he wanted wine, and he shook his head with a blush. His friend sighed and smiled as he went to May to take her order.

"Miss what would you like to have?" he asked, almost flirtatiously.

"Um…I would like the dumpling and mushroom soup, please." May said.

"And what would you like to drink? Right now we have a special on our red wine's Rosemary Wine…" the waiter shot a glance at Drew who glared at him slightly, but still blushed.

"Hmm…not much of a fan on alcohol, so I think I will have the Strawberry Peach Lemonade…Drew what about you?" May asked.

"I'll have the chicken and basil soup, and to drink, just my normal." Drew said as if he wanted the waiter to get out and fast.

"Very well." The waiter wrote down everything and walked out.

*meanwhile in the castle with Dawn and Paul*

Dawn was enjoying the sites in the castle, when Paul took her out to the greenhouse. He handed her a rose lily. She smiled, but still felt uncomfortable without her sister at her side. They walked in silence as Paul and Dawn walked near the guards practice range. Paul heard the guards practicing their shooting; he turned to Dawn to lead her away. But he saw that she was not at his side anymore. He looked around and saw her all the way back into the greenhouse. He quickly ran over.

"Sorry, I didn't think they would be practicing right now…" Paul said as he walked towards her.

She didn't turn around. Paul looked at her a little confused and walked in front of her and saw she was holding the flower he gave her earlier close to her heart as she closed her eyes. He blushed at the sight. "Um Dawn; do you not like the sound of guns?"

Her eyed opened and looked at his black eyes. "It just reminds me and May about our parents…we may be the Black Cat Sisters…but we are still human, with our own traumas…" Dawn said sadly.

Paul looked at her as she held a locket bracelet close to her chest along with the rose lily.

"Care to tell me what happened to you and your sister?" Paul asked.

Dawn looked back up at him and smiled softly, causing a smaller blush to creep back onto his face.

"It would be better to say after I am with my sister again…we don't like to talk about without each other…I hope you understand…" Dawn said as she slowly took his hand.

Her soft, warm, delicate, pale hands felt nice on Paul tanned rough ones. Rough because of his sword practice, he too never really liked guns. To him they seemed like the cowards way out of a fight. He blushed as she squeezed his hands softly.

"Sure…" he took his free hand and gently pulled Dawn into a hug.

The seconds ticked by, and slowly turned into minutes.

"Um…Paul?" Dawn said with a small blush on her face.

Paul then realized how long they were in that position, their bodies touching, skin touching, hearts beating together. He blushed even more and let go. Dawn stepped back a bit with a blush on her face.

"U-um…" she said slowly. "H-how about we go inside? It seems hot out here…"

Paul agreed. He felt that the heat was getting to him, and he noticed that his own body was rather hot.

*back with May and Drew*

They finished their food in silence and were walking out of the restaurant towards the castle when May noticed a group of pigeons where on the ground eating bread. She slowly went to the other side of Drew as they walk pasted them. But Drew noticed this.

"Fear of birds? Didn't you steal the Sapphire Crow?" he asked.

"A jewel is different from the real thing…and I have my reasons for my discomfort for birds…" she said defensively.

"Do…you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"…Only when my sister is around…it would make me feel better then…" May smiled sheepishly at him and he had to look away from her face or he would blush at the look in her eyes that said; I trust you enough you to let you know.

May had smiled when she saw the blush on his cheeks as he looked away, so she decided to play with him a bit. Her hand brushed against his, and she looked at him from the corner of her eye to see that he was blushing full on scarlet now. So she held his hand in hers and he smiled a bit as he held onto her hand gently as they walked into the castle.

**Are the girls really going to tell them about there trauma? Hmm, I think I will have that as it's own chapter! See you then! Say bye Koneko! *Holds up my bobcat and he purrs as loud as he does***


	4. Jewel 4

Jewel 4: Memories and the limit

**Stupid sun…woke me up…*looks at the clock* ITS FREAKING 11:30! IT TOO EARLY! *tries to go back to sleep, but my kitties wake me***

**Disclaimer: I own…my kitty cat, Davison! *points to an elder kitty would be staring you down* easy Davy, their friends….**

After the whole 'date' with the princes, the Sisters were happy to see each other, but they didn't show it. But they knew this was going to be painful…May sat down extremely close to her sister Dawn, as May leaned onto Dawns shoulder. Whispering words of what happen to explain why she was exhausted. Dawn understood when she said birds.

"Okay, Dawn, I was wondering if you could tell us about what happened to your parents?" Paul said softly and as nicely as he could. He was really curious but his title could not allow him to be rude about it.

"Alright, May…" Dawn said and May nodded.

"We used to part of nobility…but the city we were in was a lovely place. But every lovely city has its share of mobsters and gangs. My brother, Dawn and I were attending a festival in the cities square…when a fire broke out; neither me or Dawn were hurt but our brother was no where to be found…he was about 5 years younger than us…so he was 2 when he disappeared. We search for him along with some of the policemen of our city…but he was no where to be found…the police got a noticed of a shooting at the Maple resident which was what we were at the time…we got there before the police to hear more gun shots…we entered to see a mob boss over our beaten and naked mother…she was raped and beaten to death. Our father…was burned by a hot iron from the fireplace, the scar was over his entire right side of his face, he was being held down as he struggled…and the mob boss….had shot in him the stomach, leg, arm and head as he bled out. The boss saw us and we almost lost our own lives if it wasn't for the police…we were beaten by the gang members…Dawn had a broken rib, broken wrist and twisted ankle…. I had a concussion, dislocated elbow and broken pelvis…we got the help we needed but it took the money from the house." May said.

The two princes were shocked, they never knew that the reason they stole from gangs and mobsters was in a close relation to their past. "So…how did you become afraid of birds?" Drew asked.

Dawn smiled a bit as she patted her sister's head. "May…became afraid shortly after…a vulture almost ate her when she was sleeping in the park, our home was repossessed, and we had nothing then. May was still hurt pretty badly and relearning to walk without completely hurting herself… I was getting food for us, when I found her she was fighting off the man eating bird. I managed to get it away from her, even killed it for food. May has never been the same near birds since…." Dawn said as she petted her sister's head.

"I've noticed, you two don't really separate from each other, and if you do it isn't long…" Paul said.

"Yes, we prefer to not be alone…and the only person we have in the world is each other…" May said as she smiled at Paul.

Drew felt a small amount of jealously enter his heart as he looked at May smiling at Paul. Drew instantly felt bad for the feeling in his heart but he couldn't seem to stop it. Paul smiled back but mostly at Dawn. Drew notice him smiling at the girls, but couldn't tell. Was he smiling at May or Dawn?

"Anyways, we hear you two wanted to marry us?" Dawn smiled at Paul, who blushed as deeply as Drew.

"Y-yea…so…um…" the both said together.

"Why not tell us about yourselves." May said as she got off Dawn's shoulder. "After all it's only fair…"

Crap, what if they find our lives boring? Paul and Drew thought quickly, but they new better to lie to the Sisters.

"U-um, its pretty boring seeing as everything gets done for you, meals made for you, clothes picked out for you and classes up till last year…we were able to have such good parents that gave us anything we wanted…but we tried to not act spoiled on certain things…" Drew said carefully.

May had smiled at Drew, and he blushed and stopped his sentence. Then Paul spoke. "Our father told us that you saved our mother at the age of 7…that is pretty amazing."

Dawn sighed as she remembered the memory and May patted her head and spoke. "We prefer to not think about what happened that day, sure we are glad to help the kingdoms queen, but…Dawn has gained her own trauma from that day…she was almost run over by the horses on the coach, luckily I pulled her away and we saved the queen, but Dawn has never liked horses since same with closed in spaces…we prefer to run the distance when we can, if we have too we use a car instead of a coach, more room and places to hid things." May smiled.

"We haven't seen the king yet now have we?" Dawn smiled.

Paul and Drew sighed through their noses and smiled. "Would you like to meet our father?" Paul said.

The girls thought about it and nodded.

"Very well, we shall let you meet the king." The two princes bowed their heads as they stood from their seats and held out their hands for the girls to take.

May had taken Drew's while Dawn took Paul's. The two princes felt their hearts flutter as the Sister's warm but deadly hands took their hands. The two princes lead the Black Cat Sisters into the castles throne room where the honorable king and beloved queen sat waiting for their sons.

The two princes let go of the girls' hands, a little upset by the empty feeling now filling up their palms. The king motioned for the girls to step forward, so they did and bowed their heads, thinking: he looked familiar.

"Black Cat Sisters, please raise your heads…" the king said.

"Dears, have you thought about the deal we made back out your hideout?" the queen said sadly.

"Weren't we to have a month to decide?" Dawn asked.

"Yes but the armies of the neighboring nations are advancing and as I am in war I would prefer to know my sons are safe with the women they love and who love them…please…would you state your answer?" the king said carefully.

The two princes were not ready for this; they didn't have enough time to get them to fall in love with them. They were going to be put to death if they declined! The Sister's thought about it for a few seconds. And looked at the king and queen, before smiling and disappearing into the shadows; the queen smiled brightly. The king smiled too. They knew the answer but the princes didn't see the smile but only them disappearing.

"Father, please don't hunt them down…" Drew asked.

"Mother, please don't have them put to death…" Paul almost begged.

The king and queen noticed something entering the throne room; it was a cart of gems and jewels. They looked at the cart in a slightly confused, but the princes knew what it was. It was the loot of the Black Cat Sisters!

"Father, please! Don't take their loot!" Drew said as he saw the sapphire crow in the mist, Paul recognized a lot of the loot from the stories, there was the Diamond Heart, the Emerald Rose, the Ruby Lily and a few others of their lesser works.

"Drew fear not, for this was not my doing…" the king said as he and the queen approached the jewels with the princes.

"Then, why? Who brought it here?" Paul said.

**Ah! Finally finished this! It only took about …3 to 4 hours! Bah! *waves hand in air attracting my kitty cat Davison's attention* heh he has been watching you read this :3**

**Next chapter: who brought the loot to the king and queen? Where are the Black Cat Sisters? What was their answer? Are they on the run now, being hunted down?**


	5. Jewel 5

Jewel 5: The Cobalt Snake

**Death…Death everywhere! *waves hand around the air***

**Disclaimer: I own…her! *points to my skinny black cat* Her name is Sattie! She is a little stinker!**

*Meanwhile in the forest near the abandon house*

A young man appeared watching from the shadows as the loot of the Black Cat Sister's be taken from the hideout by none other than the sisters themselves. The young man had soft black eyes and his black almost blue hair watched the sisters. He watched them carefully and listened.

"Now that we are settling down…do you think it will a bit easier for us?" May said.

The young man's eyes filling with anger as she watched the sister's disappear with the remainder of the loot. He had wished to join their little family…again, but now it seemed someone scum had tricked them into thinking they would live easily…after everything they and he had been through…he wasn't going to let them get away from him anymore. For he was the Cobalt Snake…he would not let them out of his wrap anymore. They managed to stay hidden for so long but now he wants to finally complete what was left off when they last knew each other.

He silently moved through the forest easily keeping up with the speed of the Black Cat Sisters. He stayed far enough away that they would not hear his own speed coming after them. The sound of the Snake stalking the Cats, but was he really stalking them?

The Black Cat Sister's arrived back at the castle with the rest of the jewels and walked into view of the king and queen, who smiled at them. But the two princes were not in the throne room anymore. One of the sisters's asked, the one with sapphire eyes, where they went.

The king smiled at them, making the Cobalt Snake grit his teeth at the king who touched the Black Cat Sisters shoulder, and pointed to the hall where the royal chambers lie. The young man forced himself from releasing a hiss to mark his next prey. He decided he would stalk the king later, after the war seeing as he would be needed for that…

The young man continued to stalk in the shadows as he followed the Sisters into the hallway. Are they really so 'tamed' that they don't noticed me. Poor things… he thought but realized that the blue haired Cat, looked back at the shadow he was hiding in. The young man also noticed that the sapphire eyed Cat looked as well and started to walk towards the shadow, stalking and her dagger slide out of her sleeve from its hiding place and into her hand. The young man released a small hiss, soft but still menacing.

The two Black Cat Sisters stopped and stalk back; giving space to what they thought was a rouge snake in the castle. It wasn't like it was their business just yet to protect the 'castle'. The young man smiled as he continued to stalk them, but now he knew…they haven't lost their touch. Oh how he missed them…he smiled as he remembered his vague memory of being with them as small children.

The young man followed the Sisters into a door which said "Prince's Game Room" and on the door knob it said "Do not enter!"

The Black Cat Sisters chuckled softly and the older one knocked on the door gently. "The sign says do not enter!" One of the princes said, it was the more or less grumpier one, Paul.

The sister's knocked again…and again…and again. Then they door flew open and the green haired prince, Drew answered the door with a glare. The young man in the shadows again wanted to hiss at the prey. Prince Drew's facial expression softens when he saw the Sister's. Which confused the young man in the shadows saw the Cat's he was stalking and searching for, for a long time, smiled kindly…

How could they smile after everything? The young man thought as he stayed in the shadows and worked his way into the Game Room with the Black Cat Sisters. He would have the Black Cats again even if he had to put an end to the royal family's last princes.

**Yeah I know, this one is shorter…but I had to introduce Cobalt Snake! XD**

**He is really cool…but…who is he? You don't know? Then I won't tell! :D**


	6. Jewel 6

Jewel 6: My Name?

**Ah, stayed awake till 4 AM on 12/29/13…woke up at 3:40PM…almost 12 hours of sleep…I am a Vampire! *drinks red liquid* …what? It's Fruit Punch…**

**Disclamier: I own…this cookie! *holds up Christmas Cookie with lots of frosting and sugary sprinkles* hmm cookie! *nomnom***

The young called Cobalt Snake, watched the Black Cat Sisters carefully… He stayed in the shadows, feeling sadness as he watched them talk to the royalty in the Game Room. He stayed in the shadows of the darkest corner, which also was the farthest away from the group.

Do they really not need me in their lives anymore? He thought sadly, he debated on just leaving but they mostly thought he was dead. Right now, he feels dead…he has missed them so much.

Just as the young man was deciding on leaving, the Sister named May looked over. Her eyes locked with his black eyes, she saw sorrow, hurt, jealously and love. She was immediately reminded of her little brother…

Dawn looked at May and saw that the Snake had followed them in, but for some reason she also felt a similarity to their little brother. The two royal princes noticed their stare at the darkness of the far corner.

"Is something there?" Paul asked.

"Good evening your highnesses, Sisters…" the young man with bluish black hair and black eyes said as he stepped into the light. He was tall and lean, dressed in a black pair of pants, dark blue trench coat and a black button up shirt.

The two princes stepped in front of the Black Cat Sisters, but they walked passed them and approached the Cobalt Snake. The two sisters stopped in front of him, looking at him carefully, when May spoke…

"M-Max?" her voice was a bare whisper.

"I-it's you…right?" Dawn said as she held her sisters arm.

The two princes looked at each other and back to the Black Cat Sisters and the infamous Cobalt Snake.

The young man; frowned and then smiled. "Hey May…Dawn…it's been a long time…"

May and Dawn took a sudden breath and hugged the young man…their younger brother, Max… Max hugged them back and looked at them.

"You two really have grown…" he smiled as they let him go.

"Look who is talking…w-what happened to you?" May smiled, her eyes were trying to let the tears fall.

"Kidnapped, escaped, and fought to survive…" he smiled sadly.

Drew walked over. "May this is the younger brother from your family?"

Paul stayed close to Dawn.

Max looked at the two princes. "May, Dawn…can I have a minute with the princes? I won't harm them…"

May and Dawn looked at each other and nodded as they walked out of the Game Room. Drew and Paul went to sit in the chairs and Max went to the wall across from them, leaning against it. "So from what I heard…you want to marry my older sisters?"

Drew and Paul blushed a bit which made Max a little interested in this topic. "I'll take that as a yes…what makes you like them so much?"

Drew spoke. "May…she is kind despite being a thief, she is like a rose in the desert…She is interesting, sweet, and cares for her family."

"Well spoken…" Max nodded and looked at Paul.

"Dawn…is well, she kind-hearted, even cares about the people she killed in her thieving. To me, she is like the sun rising after a cold snow storm…She's very loveable, nice, and also cares for her family…"

"Hmm…have they given you their answer on the marriage?" Max asked.

Drew and Paul sighed. "We don't know their answer…" Paul said. "And if they don't agree to marry us, they will be hunted down…we don't want that, we love them…but we don't want them for be forced into marrying us if they don't want too…"

Max sighed. "Sis, it's not good to listen in on others conversations…"

Drew and Paul's head shot up and looked at the shadows and saw May and Dawn, they came out with a flushed face. The two princes flushed as well and used their hair to try to hide their eyes. Max smirked at the sight.

"Well Sis, what do you think? What makes you like the princes? Max said amused.

Dawn spoke first. "Paul had a look like he is cruel but he is really kind, he doesn't push subjects knowing they will hurt someone…"

"Drew is really…adorable…at the restaurant I noticed the waiter ask him if he wanted to get me drunk…Drew turned red and said no…which means he doesn't want my body and he was the first and only person I…we feel comfortable with sharing our past…" May said.

Max smiled sadly. "Just hope the Two-Headed Falcon doesn't hear of this…you know how they get I'm sure."

"Two-Headed Falcon?" Drew asked.

"They are thieves like me and my sisters…but more assassin-like, I worked with them a few months go…they seem to have a few fantasies about Dawn and May…" Max answered.

Drew and Paul looked at the girls, would they have to fight to keep the affections of the Black Cat Sisters?

**Bah! Its now 12/31/13 when I finally finished this XD**

**Anyway! Happy New Year's Eve!**

**T.T I'm out of cookies….**


End file.
